Wedding Bells
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: Behind Lorelai Gilmore are three exlovers that are agonized to watch her become Lorelai Danes. [SongFic for Hank Williams song][ONESHOT]


**Title: Wedding Bells**

**Genres: SongFic, Angst, Romance**

**Description: A songfic for Hank Williams' tragic "Wedding Bells." Behind Lorelai are three ex-lovers that are agonized to watch her become Lorelai Danes.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, why are you reading this? You know I don't own any of it! So stop reading disclaimers, since you already know what they say!**

**A/N: Ok, so what is with me and these Gilmore Girls SongFics? Will they never end? Anyway, this one's short, and sad, sad, sad... But JavaJunkie, so it's alright. :D Make sure you review!

* * *

_Dedication: To ol' Hank himself. Dude, you described bythree words: sad and hung-up._**

* * *

**Wedding Bells**

Lorelai Gilmore had left a long trail of broken hearts and her own heartaches behind her before finding her one and only: Luke Danes. Twisted and painful was the trail, but for those that had lost her, the agony went on and on continuously.

Three invitations to the ceremony where she'd become Mrs. Lorelai Danes had been sent out to three of her ex-lovers: an ex-boyfriend, an ex-fiancée and the father of her child. It was a kind gesture, perhaps wasted, perhaps not.

_I have the invitation that you sent me_

_You wanted me to see you change your name_

_I couldn't stand to see you wed another_

_But dear I hope you're happy just the same. _

Like a lead weight upon his heart, so sat the letter on his dining room table. The weight on the table was miniscule, but the weight on his heart was immeasurable.

Against his better judgment, Jason Stiles stole another glance at the fancy envelope that held the most heart-wrenching piece of paper he'd ever read. Lace, ribbon and calligraphy on the painful note, inviting him to see his ex-girlfriend marry another man.

Yes, he knew when he broke up with Lorelai that she would probably find someone else and marry off. He didn't expect her to find a partner so soon, less than half a year after his breakup with her.

His relationship with Lorelai had been… amazing. She was one of the most unique, stunning, crazy women he'd ever met, and despite his problems, she was there when he needed her.

But then everything went wrong.

He sighed deeply.

Lorelai was no longer his, but could Jasonreally stand to see her marry another?

_Wedding bells are ringing in the chapel_

_That should be ringing now for you and me _

_Down the aisle with someone else you're walkin'_

_Those wedding bells will never ring for me._

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" came the familiar cry from the bedroom.

Quickly, Christopher Hayden ran and scooped the freshly awakened Gigi into his arms. He soothed his daughter from memory, whispering comforting words in her ear as he rocked her back and forth.

"Daddy's got you, Gigi," he cooed.

For no apparent reason, Christopher's mind raced back almost twenty years to the first time he'd held little Rory in his arms and soothed her with similar words. But Rory was independent now, and would have nothing to do with him, with no regard to any family ties.

But she still clung to Lorelai in that amazingly tight way.

Lorelai…

Christopher's eyes flicked towards the trash can, where he'd unceremoniously tossed the invitation to Lorelai's wedding. After that wedding, there would be next to no chance for Christopher to put a real family together with her. Not that his current chances were much better.

Lorelai was happy with Luke.

Rory was happy with Luke being her stepfather.

Christopher was furious with Luke for encroaching on his territory.

But for Lorelai and Rory's sakes, could he really make himself go to that wedding?

_I planned a little cottage in the valley_

_I even bought a little band of gold_

_I thought some day I'd place it on your finger_

_But now the future looks so dark and cold._

Max Medina just could not believe it.

In all of the mail he'd gotten in the week, there had been absolutely nothing of any interest at all. And then all of a sudden, he looked to find a large envelope with a return address reading, "Soon to be Mrs. Lorelai Danes." Just like Lorelai Gilmore to do something like that.

When he'd opened the envelope, there was an invitation, a wedding invitation!

How dare the woman that had trampled on his heart and wedding ring—then on his heart again—do it a third time by inviting him to her wedding? How dare she try and squash him this way by inviting him to come see her married to another man as she was supposed to be married to him years ago?

With openly defiant eyes and actions, like she did everything else.

Max doubted she meant harm, but it still hurt.

He'd planned a future with Lorelai, and had even started to put it into action… Before she suddenly and ruthlessly withdrew.

Could he go and watch her go through with it with another man?

_Wedding bells are ringing in the chapel_

_I hear the children laughing now with glee_

_At home alone I hang my head in sorrow_

_For wedding bells will never ring for me._

Despite all their better judgments, three of Lorelai Gilmore's ex-lovers—a boyfriend, fiancée and father of her child—sat and watched her become Lorelai Danes.

_I fancythat I see a bunch of roses_

_A blossom from an orange tree in your hair_

_While the organ plays I love you truly_

_Please let me pretend that I am there._

_Daisies_, Max Medina observed with melancholy reflection, were everywhere. The flower that he had given her so many of to get her to agree to marrying him.

_A_ _white dress without lace, but all the more beautiful for it_, Christopher Hayden thought, staring at Lorelai's dress. Just like the one she would have worn if she'd agreed to marry him.

_Traditional music _and_ new, Lorelai-ish stuff_, Jason Stiles remarked silently.

_Wedding bells are ringing in the chapel_

_Ever since the day you set me free_

_I knew someday that you would wed another_

_But wedding bells will never ring for me._

Three hearts shattered by Lorelai sat and watched her become happily married. She scarcely noticed, joyfully marrying the one and only man of her dreams.


End file.
